


sibling rivalry

by buck_begins



Series: Maddie Buckley week 2020 [5]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, eddie and maddie do not hang out enough and that is a crime, they are also pranking masterminds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25797031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buck_begins/pseuds/buck_begins
Summary: There were a lot of things she expected when she walked into Buck and Eddie’s place that day. She expected an excited greeting from Christopher. She expected Buck to be in the kitchen making breakfast, and Eddie sulking in the living room having been banished again from helping. He reminded her every week that he had only burnt the eggs once and Buck was just overreacting.Day 5: “is that my shirt?” + comedy
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han
Series: Maddie Buckley week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862182
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	sibling rivalry

There were a lot of things she expected when she walked into Buck and Eddie’s place that day. She expected an excited greeting from Christopher. She expected Buck to be in the kitchen making breakfast, and Eddie sulking in the living room having been banished again from helping. He reminded her every week that he had only burnt the eggs once and Buck was just overreacting. Chim had arrived before Maddie that day, just grabbing a ride with Buck and Eddie from the station. Neither Maddie or Eddie would ever tell Buck, but having some time for the two of them to just bond was nice. Buck knew his brother-in-law before Maddie and Chim had started dating, the sibling relationship was already there. Maddie and Eddie didn’t have that pre-built relationship. Having these bi-weekly weekend breakfasts had started as a way for Buck and Maddie to make sure they were staying up to date on with the other’s lives, but had morphed into time for Maddie and Eddie to bond. Their bonding time was expected, but Eddie wearing a familiar outfit was certainly not.

“Is that my shirt?” Maddie couldn’t hold back the giggle that came out. Unless Eddie somehow got the same ‘I’m a cat’ shirt, she was pretty positive it was hers.

Eddie at least had the decency to look a little guilty. “Evan you told me this was your shirt!” He called out into the kitchen. The silence Buck gave him in return was enough. Chris’ laughter didn’t help the issue either. Chim was smart enough to stay out of it, acting as if he didn’t know what was going on. “Laundry day came faster than I thought this week after we had to bake for Chris’ class. Buck /said/ it was a spare shirt he had left over, but he’s a liar.” There wasn’t any actual heat in Eddie’s voice. 

Maddie sat down on the couch, laughing at the two men. “It’s an old halloween costume. I actually don’t know how it ended up in Buck’s possession, but you should keep it.” Eddie having the shirt was funny on so many levels to her. She knew that Chris had been trying to convince his dads to get a pet recently. His current push was for a cat. Chim and Hen made jokes about Eddie being the cat to Buck’s dog half the time. The two were opposites that people would assume wouldn’t get along from the outside, but on the inside they fit together perfectly. She might have to figure out where she got the shirt from and get a matching one that says I’m a dog on it for Buck. They did love their awful cheesy matching halloween costumes. 

“Oh I’m sure Buck planned for this to happen. Bet he got Chris in on it too. He probably thought it would get it closer. Jokes on him, we already text embarrassing photos of him anyways.” Eddie may have said the last part a little extra loud, making sure Buck could hear. He loved his husband, he really did, but sometimes Buck was a little too worried that the two people he cared about most would just suddenly stop getting along. Maddie and Eddie got along fantastically, and had no plans of that stopping anytime soon. 

Buck’s head popped out of the kitchen. Somehow, there was eggshell in his hair. “Hi Maddie. So nice of you to come over here. I was going to let Chim come out here and hang with you, but you two don’t deserve him.” Buck was about to head back in before he put on his most innocent face. “Nice shirt there Maddie, surprised that Eddie didn’t recognize it as his own.” Chimney’s laugh came from the kitchen. It would explain the eggshell, the two likely having gotten into a minor food fight. 

It was now Maddie’s turn to look a little sheepish. “In my defense, you all dress the same. I thought Chim owned a red flannel, guess not.” There had been the denim shirt debacle a few years back, and clothing sharing had become way more normal. They spent so much time together that all of their styles had become sort of the same, and telling who owned what had become increasingly difficult. There was the time they went out to dinner, and somehow Chim, Eddie, and Bobby were all wearing the same outfits. 

“I think we may have been set up here. Wanna get back at them?” Eddie had a mischievous glint in his eye. He clearly had a plan already set up. Maddie gave him a nod, and they called Christopher in, claiming he should spend time with ‘the real adults’. He wasn’t thrilled to leave the kitchen, but once he heard what was being planned he was all in. By the time Chim and Buck walked in, the plan was firmly in place. The two were suspicious that something was up, but they couldn’t pinpoint anything. 

The timing of the prank was the real key. They waited a month to throw the other two off their tail. They planned it perfectly. They waited until everyone had planned to meet up at the Grant-Nash household, celebrating 6 months without any major injuries on the team, a big deal for them. Eddie, Maddie, and Chris made sure to get there early. Their sneaking around was finally going to pay off. Chim and Buck were coming from work, running late due to a long call. It made the set up perfect, both knowing their husbands would be rushing to the party, not fully paying attention to their looks. All it took was a switch of shampoo, a sunny enough day they would both wear their sunglasses, and a desire to not be late for it to work.

There was nothing more satisfying for the whole crew to watch Buck and Chim both realizing they had fallen for the oldest trick in the book, the old switcheroo. Their matching pastel pink hair and twin looks of shock on their face made all of the planning worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me about the fact that we have been robbed of a maddie/eddie friendship @bucks-little-hop


End file.
